


A Study in Porpentines

by ravensnwritingdesks



Series: A Most Magical Creature Series [8]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Observations, Porpentines are Porcupines, Study Notes, we're not actually studying rodents though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-06 21:23:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11044611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravensnwritingdesks/pseuds/ravensnwritingdesks
Summary: Newt got to know Tina the same way he got to know any other magical creature... by careful interaction and study. Of course there are notes.





	A Study in Porpentines

**Author's Note:**

> A compilation of Newt's study notes on one Porpentina Goldstein, witch.  
> The context story is set in the aftermath of [chapter 26](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8798086/chapters/21422603) of [A Most Magical Creature](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8798086/chapters/21422603), so the notes don't go beyond that point yet ;) 
> 
> _Italic_ lines are additions made after Newt and Tina started their relationship.

**London, January 1928 **

The artificial sun inside the suitcase had set a while ago already, but Newt had lighted a candle in the small room so they could still see each other, talk and laugh and kiss well into the late evening. They lay still entangled on his bed, resting together with legs intertwined and only few spaces left between them.

With a sigh Newt looked out the small window and noted the time. "I'm sorry, love. I really need to get started on the feeding rounds now," he explained as he reluctantly broke away from her to get out of bed. "Would you stay here... until I'm done?"

Tina grinned up at him. "Of course, darling. You don't want my help out there?"

"No, I'll be fine," he replied with a chuckle, working to make himself somewhat representable again. "Actually I, uhm... I have something for you," he added hesitantly, eyes darting about the room before he quickly disappeared through the door into the shed's main room.

Tina listened curiously as he apparently rummaged through his desk going by the sounds of it. Papers and quills moving, drawers being opened and closed, then some lengthy moments of silence followed by a shaky exhale and light steps. Newt returned with a slim manila folder in hand. 

"You asked if you could see the notes I made," he started hesitantly and held the file up with a shy smile. "This is it for now. They are by no means complete but uhm... you can read them if you like." He slowly put the folder down onto the bed in front of her.

Tina swallowed and nodded in understanding. She had not thought to see those ominous study notes so soon after she had found out about them... if ever. It had barely been two weeks. "Thank you, Newt," she whispered in reply, too astounded for more.

"I'll leave you to it then," he replied with a soft smile and turned to leave. He stopped short at the door though and spoke once more over his shoulder. "Tina... please don't judge me too harshly on this though. I didn't know how else to... learn about someone."

He was gone before she could reply.

Tina lay in bed and looked at the blank but battered folder in front of her. Inside were a number of parchments she could see. Study notes on what he called 'a most magical creature'. Newt's written observations of _her_. Did she really want to read them? She was sure that whatever was written in there couldn't be too bad... after all the man had proposed to her only a month ago. But reading about his thoughts on her seemed like a daunting thing to do now that she had the chance. Was that how Queenie felt each and every day, looking into people's heads?

She took a deep breath and finally reached out to pull it closer, open it, look at the pages inside. She was greeted by Newt's scribbled handwriting, some parts of which were crossed out, corrected, or added at a much later time with a different ink. They were actual study notes, just like the ones she had seen lying around his desk every now and then.

Curiosity got the better of her and so Tina started reading.

 

* * *

  


**Study Notes**

**Subject Name:** Porpentina Esther Goldstein (definitely prefers "Tina" over her given name, "Teenie" for her sister)   ( _"my love" and variations of it are acceptable too)_

 **Age** : born 19th August 1901

 **Location:** currently New York City, United States of America; commonly a city dweller _(enjoys the countryside as well though)_

 **General description:** tall, slim figure (willowy), light skin, dark hair, brown eyes  ( _beautiful smile, rosy lips, creamy skin... perfect)  
_

**Food Requirements:** typical for a human being, with a few notable quirks

  * keeps kosher at home and out whenever possible (i.e. no pork, no shellfish, no mixing of meat and dairy)
  * has a strong sweet tooth
  * favourites are hot dogs and Jacob's pastries
  * _needs at least one cup of coffee in the morning  
_



**Social Bonds:** typical for a human (family, friends, co-workers) though not as numerous as with other specimens, keeps only few but dependable friends, strong connection to her sister whom she raised and cared for from a quite young age

  * Family: Queenie Goldstein (younger sister), Nathanael and Ruth Goldstein (parents, died of Dragon Pox in 1909)
  * Friends: her sister, Jacob Kowalski (her sister's partner), me ~~(strangely...)~~
  * notable co-workers: Percival Graves (Auror, former mentor)



**Care:** very independent in nature, more than able to look after herself **  
**

  * make sure she is fed regularly and properly though (has a tendency to neglect such things as nutrition when particularly busy)
  * if necessary, work with creatures usually has a calming/relaxing effect
  * _words of encouragement to still insecurities  
_
  * _when troubled: provide comfort (closeness) or appropriate distraction, she'll talk about it eventually_



**Observations**

**_Character:_**

  * courageous with a strong sense of righteousness: not afraid to do what is right, even if it is against her orders (as with the Credence) or even the law (keeping her sister's relationship secret)... loves her job for the sake of making the city a better place
  * kind and compassionate: cares for those in need of protection (Credence) or help (creatures and myself included, even though I was perceived a criminal), has a calming influence but is also quick and a little reckless in defending
  * determined and hard-working, a 'career girl' providing for both her sister and herself (sometimes too hard-working... should keep an eye on that!)
  * strong and intelligent (trained Auror), but also deeply caring and not afraid to show fear (Death Chamber, saving Credence seemed to be her fondest memory)
  * it is not easy to gain her trust, but once it is given it comes with her unconditional loyalty and friendship
  * quite strong-willed ( ~~so don't try to talk her out of something her mind is set on)~~ ( _she can be reasoned with... and a kiss or two might help as well)  
_
  * generous: ~~apparently~~ _definitely_ doesn't mind the company of ~~odd people like me~~ eccentric wizards at her dinner table time and again
  * curious and inquisitive, as should be expected with an Auror... enjoys learning about my creatures  _and myself too, it seems_
  * more vulnerable than she lets on... a tough façade ~~to protect herself? Must investigate~~ _definitely to protect ~~her heart~~ herself from being hurt again  
_
  * _insecure concerning her own strengths and abilities at times... thinks herself to be "not good enough" (always encourage her, doesn't accept compliments easily though)_
  * _she's a giver and I don't deserve her...  W ~~here have you been all my life?~~ _



**_Mannerisms:  
_**

  * easily flustered when embarrassed or nervous (blushes, averts eyes, tugging at her hair)
  * jaw set when displeased or annoyed (arms akimbo in bad cases, also lips pressed together or frowning)
  * laughs more easily in the company of friends
  * enjoys order and a clean environment (try to keep things tidier in the suitcase!)
  * words spoken in her "teasing tone" are not to be taken seriously...
  * a crease appears between the eyebrows when very deep in thought (do not disturb)
  * seeks the company of a loved one when in need of comfort (also Dougal)   _(also me)_



_**Appearance:**  _ ~~absolutely stunning~~    _absolutely stunning ~~  
~~_

  * unlike most females she often prefers to dress in trousers, particularly for work (for comfort and mobility... and ~~possibly~~ to keep any suitors at bay ~~?~~ )
  * favours cool or neutral colours, particularly blue and grey
  * striking contrast between the dark brown of her hair and her skin _... (complemented perfectly by the dark rose of her lips)_
  * captivating smile that lights up her entire face (try to elicit as much as possible...)
  * _up close there are golden flecks visible in the brown of her eyes  
_
  * ~~_some notable moles on her body (below the right breast and above her left hip bone)_~~



_**Defensive Behaviour:**   _very protective of her friends and loved ones _  
_

  * prickly attitude as a first defence when feeling insulted in any way
  * distinct clothing to keep unwanted attentions from males at bay
  * a strong and capable fighter if necessary (held her own in a duel with Grindelwald)
  * only resorts to open attack when defending the helpless (or required on the job)



**_Mating Rituals_** _:_ ~~unknown, needs investigating before any steps are taken~~    ~~might be~~ _definitely_ interested in forming a pair bond... 

  * amenable to spending time two by two (taking a walk, working in the suitcase, running errands...)
  * prefers deeper conversations to "small talk" (try to make her laugh every once in a while though)
  * appreciates a bit of chivalry (acts of service... hold the door, carry purchases, provide handkerchief etc)
  * _quite agreeable to kissing_
  * _enjoys a night out and dancing  
_
  * _more careful in her choices after a previous bad experience (do NOT hurt her, do NOT break her heart!)  
_
  * _also likes more than kissing too  
_



 

* * *

 

Tina had started to grin and chuckle halfway through the file. She knew he had been nervous to share this, but there was no judgement from her to fear... not for putting the truth to paper. There was a lot crossed out or indecipherable throughout the file, especially in the _Observations_ section, but it was overall a sweet thing to read. Newt really had made an effort to learn about her... and had noted quite a number of startlingly correct conclusions, too.

With a smile Tina reread some of the pages. It was easy enough to discern which notes or corrections had been added after their relationship had started... they were actually written in a lighter coloured ink Newt had bought in New York when he had run out, not long before they shared their first kiss back in October. " _She's a giver and I don't deserve her..._ " This was one of those later notes. And it was the one thing in the entire folder she really could not agree with.

They had had this discussion more than once already... about who did or did not deserve whom. They usually agreed that they were both just really lucky having found on another. Determined to correct his judgement on it one last time she went to fetch quill and ink from his desk in the other room and added two more sentences to his observation notes:

" _Yes you do, Newt. And I've been right here, training and waiting to make that life-changing arrest on a cold day in November..._ " The last was in response to a question he had crossed out again. Where have you been all my life?

Ink dried she put the pages back in order and placed them into the abused folder that protected them. She found her wand and sent the writing utensils back to their places, the folder she kept with her though, waiting for Newt to finish his rounds. When he returned a little while later it was rather more hesitant than usual, silently closing the door behind him and keeping quiet upon entering.

"You're still here," he breathed in relief when he found her lounging in his bed. "That's a good sign I assume... unless you didn't-?"

"I read it," she told him with a smile and gestured for him to sit next to her. "Quite perceptive I have to say."

Newt blushed slightly as he sat on the edge of the bed, touching the back of his neck. "Thank you. Uhm... Anything I got wrong in there?"

Tina chuckled and offered him his notes back. "No, darling. Nothing of importance at least. Though... I may have made a crucial addition or two."

He took the folder from her with a grin. "What is it with you and scribbling in my notes, Miss Goldstein? First my manuscript, now this..." He flipped it open curiously and found her addition on the third page.

"It was the one thing in there I really did not agree with," she explained as he read it.

Newt shook his head in amusement before looking at her. "Well, I guess there's no sense in arguing about this with you, is there?"

"None. Whatsoever," she agreed and smirked. "Though you're welcome to try your hand with a few kisses... I read that it might help." 

The Magizoologist returned her smirk as he put the file down, moved to cup her cheek in one hand and leaned in to do just that.


End file.
